ANXIETY
by Cutebei
Summary: Seokjin dengan segala keresahannya, dan Namjoon dengan segala kalimat penenangnya. NAMJIN. BxB.


ANXIETY

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Seokjin merenung di taman kota dengan netra yang menetap lurus ke depan, menembus gelapnya malam kota Seoul yang memasuki musim panas. Seokjin hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan kaos putih oblong juga celana santai diatas lutut dan sepasang converse high berwarna merah terang. Rambutnya yang di cat menjadi blonde sedaritadi dengan pasrah di terpa angin musim panas. Seokjin bahkan enggan untuk mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan jemarinya ; sedaritadi bertautan untuk sekedar merapikan helaian halus blondenya yang kini berubah tidak karuan.

Seokjin terlalu menikmati keheningan ini, kesendirian yang beberapa hari ini membelenggunya, membuatnya yang sudah diam menjadi lebih diam lagi. Seokjin bukanlah manusia pupus harapan, tidak pula manusia yang patah semangat. Iya hanya butuh ketenangan, diantar hiruk pikuk yang membelenggunya. Menjadikannya yang lain diantara dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau disini rupanya hyung."

Seokjin tidak menoleh, meski ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang kini mendudukkan diri disamping tempat duduknya yang kosong. Telinganya begitu peka ; pada hembusan nafas, juga pergerakan kecil saat si pemilik suara membuka jaket yang ia kenakan, menaruhnya seenak jidat diatas paha Seokjin, menutupi bagian-bagian dari tubuh Seokjin yang terbuka.

"Begitu sulitkah berbicara dengan ku?"

Pertanyaan dari sesosok lelaki di sampingnya begitu menohok dada Seokjin. Sudah keterlaluan kah ia? Sudah selama apakah mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa? Apakah dengan ini, ia yang jahat? Bahkan Seokjin terlalu kalut menjawab pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan enggan Seokjin menoleh untuk sekedar menatap lurus di kedua bola hitam yang balik menatapnya tajam namun sarat akan kelembutan dan rasa bersalah.

"A-ak-"

"Pelan-pelan sayang."

"A-aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana Joon," dengan keberanian Seokjin menjawab meski harus mencoba satu kali. Ini tidak segampang yang orang bilang, seperti mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, mengeluarkan segala ego tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya, dengan tambahan dua bola hitam yang tidak lepas memandangmu, menambah adrenalin yang memacu kinerja jantung. Menghimpit dada, membuat sesak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara yang kini bercampur dengan wewangian yang begitu Seokjin sukai.

"Aku memang yang terburuk dalam hal merawat barang, namun akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk yang satu ini," Joon atau bisa kita panggil Namjoon menjawab dengan hati-hati ; penuh perhatian dan pengertian. Meyakinkan si manis yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya ini untuk berbicara. Cukup sulit bagi Namjoon untuk mendapatkan waktu berduaan dengan Seokjin seperti ini, selain karena jadwal BTS yang padat, begitupula dengan jadwal individu mereka. Dan Namjoon benar-benar merindukan momentnya bersama Seokjin, namun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ya, dimana Seokjinnya yang menyibukkan diri seolah menghindarinya, menjadi _sok-kuat_ dengan embel-embel tidak ingin dibantu Namjoon karena sudah dibantu member BTS yang lain, dan alasan-alasan menggelikan lainnya yang membuat Namjoon sedikit jengah karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap Seokjin. Mereka baik-baik saja tentu, dihadapan member yang lain. Namun tidak setelah semua member berbalik, semuanya menjadi dingin; kacau dan kaku. Namjoon benci, benci karena iya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau sama buruknya dengan yang satu ini," Seokjin mengulum senyum, "apa harus aku yag menjelaskan? Kau tidak ingin berkata apa-apa Joon?" sebelum Seokjin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di benakknya, egonya kembali berteriak, menyuarakan apa yang begitu diinginkannya dari Namjoon. Sedang Namjoon mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan kekasihnya, tentu saja banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, namun bukan dalam sebuah pernyataan.

"Tentu sayang, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menggangguku," Namjoon menjawab dengan hati-hati, takut-takut membuat mood Seokjin bertambah buruk. Dan tepat dengan dugaannya, si manis memalingkan wajah menolak bertatapan mata dengannya. Paras manisnya menekuk tidak senang, tangannya yang sedaritadi bertautan kini saling meremas membuat Namjoon dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan, menangkup jemari halus kesukaannya.

"Hei, sayang? Apa ak-"

"Tidak kau kau mengerti? Tidak kau tidak akan tahu Joon-" Namjoon tertegun saat ia hendak bicara, namu perkataannya di potong oleh Seokjin, "Tidakkah kau paham? Tidak kah kau paham dengan semua ini? Aku, aku yang pergi berenang dengan Kookie tanpa mengajak mu, aku yang dengan bebasnya menghabiskan liburan engan sandeul ke taman bermain tanpa mengajakmu. Dan kau Kim Namjoon yang dengan entengnya mengijinkan kekasihmu pergi dengan lelaki lain. Dan, dan, dan, kita sudah lama sekali tidak skipship di depan media. Aku takut para penggemar akan kecewa." Seojin mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Berbicara cepat ditambah menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung mata bukalah perkara mudah.

Hening. Namjoon masih mengenhitung deru nafas Seokjin yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali beraturan, semuanya tidak akan menjadi baik bila Seokjin dalam mood jeleknya. Sekeras apapun Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan, semuanya akan sia-sia.

"Kau sudah selesai sayang?"

Seokjin tertegun saat Namjoon bertanya seperti itu padanya, dengan gerak cepat ia menoleh. Menatap Namjoon yang tengah tersenyum ; antara geli, senang dan masih terselip kelembutan disana, dengan pandangan tidak mengerti ; ingin protes dan sedih.

"K-kau! Demi tuhan Namjoon, bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini? Tidak pentingkah aku bagimu? Tidak penitngkah perasaanku? Tidak pentingkah kebahagiaan para fans? Ti-"

"Cukup sayang, biarkan aku yang bicara sekarang," Namjoon menahan bibir Seokjin dengan jemarinya, menekan lembut belahan merah yang entah sejak kapan tidak ia sentuh, "Sayangku Kim Seokjin yang manis. Yang aku cintai dengan seluruh nafas dan hidupku. Biarkan kali ini hatiku yang berbicara, menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Pertama, tentu aku cemburu, jengah, marah, saat melihatmu tertawa dengan orang lain, entah itu Jungkook ataupun sahabatmu. Kau tahu? Harga diri dan egoku tentu lah besar apalagi jika itu menyangkau kau sayang. Tapi itu semua tidaklah berarti saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa riang meski itu bukan karena aku. Dan tidakahkah kau lihat, betapa sibuknya kesibuknya kita? Ini semua bukanlah tanpa alasan," Namjoon menggantung perkataanya, ingin rasanya ia terkekeh saat melihat Seokjin kini semakin berkaca-kaca dengan semu merah menghiasi pipinya yang tembam.

"Kedua, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita tidaklah lagi seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan hormon mereka yang meletup-letup. Bukan berarti aku kehilangan selera akan kau sayang, namun bukan saatnya lagi bagi kita melakukan skipship di media secara terang-terangan. Mereka, para shipper kita tentunya akan mengerti tanpa perlu di beritahu dan aku tentu memikirkan perasaan mereka. Mereka hanya perlu percaya, dan kita perlu meyakinkan mereka dengan cara kita, tidak dengan cara Taehyung dan Jungkook atau Jimin dan Yoongi hyung," Namjoon kembali menggantung kata-katanya, kini butiran-butiran air asin sudah tumpah ruah di jemari kokohnya yang sedari tadi menangkup wajah manis Seokjin. Tubuh Seokjin sudah mulai bergetar dengan isakan kecil. Ingin Namjoon merengkuh tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, namun ini belum saatnya.

"Dan terakhir, kau begitu berarti Seokjin. Kebahagiaanmu diatas kebahagiaanku sendiri sayang. Karena semestaku ada pada kamu Seokjin." Dan jawaban terakhir Namjoon dibalas isakan hebat dari Seokjin, Namjoon dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh Seokjin ke dalam dekapannya, dengan tangan Namjoon yang melayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di punggung Seokjin yang bergetar.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi ini ; Namjoon dan Seokjin yang saling berpelukan, dengan Seokjin yang sudah berhenti menangis. Seokjin perlahan keluar dari pelukan Namjoon, mata sembabnya yang terasa berat ia paksakan untuk menatap pada bola hitam Namjoon yang sama menatapnya. Jari jemari Seokjin masih setia meremas bahu tegap Namjoon, menjadikannya topangan.

"Maafkan aku yang sempat meragukanmu," Seokjin mencicit dengan suara lucu ; serak sehabis menangi, membuat Namjoon terkekeh gemas. Menciumin wajah Seokjin dengan semangat yang dihadiahi pekikan dan kekehan geli bercampur lelah dari Seokjin. "n-nam, biarkan aku bicara," Seokjin yang perkataanny sempat terpotong merengek pada Namjoon, memperingati kekasihnya agar berhenti menciumi sisi rahangnya yang sebentar lagi turun ke leher. Namun Namjoon seolah menutup telinga dan tetap melancarkan aksinya.

"Namjooonieee!"

Kini tidak hanya sebuah pukulan ringan, namun sebuah cubitan di sisi pinggang Namjoon membuatnya mengaduh dan berhenti melancarkan aksi yang bisa dibilang mesum itu. Akhirnya, Namjoon mengngkat wajah nya dari perpotongan leher Seokjin dengan senyuman berdimple yang membuat Seokjin terkekeh, "Sekarang apalagi princess?" Namjoon menggodanya dengan menggesekan hidung mereka, mebuat Seokjin tertawa renyah dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk selalu mengerti. Terimakasih atas kesabaranmu. Aku begitu mencintaimu." Namjoon semakin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Seokjin yang kini menarik kerah kausnya yang kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang, sarat akan kerinduan.

Apa kini semuanya sudah lurus dan selesai? Namjoon harap begitu, karena iya benar-benar tidak kuat bila harus berjauhan dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
